


【蝴蝶弦】同事之间处理心情不好的正确方式

by IAMLobz_001



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAMLobz_001/pseuds/IAMLobz_001
Summary: *蝴蝶弦。（Kondraki→Clef）*大量同性性行為描寫。*少量性愛暴力。*角色ooc注意。*字數少得可憐。（1500+）*能接受的↓





	【蝴蝶弦】同事之间处理心情不好的正确方式

**Author's Note:**

> *蝴蝶弦。（Kondraki→Clef）  
*大量同性性行為描寫。  
*少量性愛暴力。  
*角色ooc注意。  
*字數少得可憐。（1500+）  
*能接受的↓

*蝴蝶弦。（Kondraki→Clef）  
*大量同性性行為描寫。  
*少量性愛暴力。  
*角色ooc注意。  
*字數少得可憐。（1500+）  
*能接受的↓

似乎也沒什麼緣故，總之kondraki和alto clef又打起來了。  
這次kondraki沒打得那麼得心應手，甚至有些心不在焉，這或許讓clef感到了疑惑，更貼切來講他只是覺得他的好同事累了或是隨便他媽的什麼——  
然後kondraki喘著粗氣把走神的clef一腳踹開還用手掐住他的脖子給結結實實摁在了辦公室牆上。  
“我犯了個錯，konny.我相信你會原諒我的，對吧？”  
家常便飯。clef想，他總能找出空子像以前一樣逃開，然後持續到某人毀掉半個站點之類的。  
不過這次他的好同事似乎像沒聽見一樣，只是堅持猛掐他的脖子，半晌兀自鬆開了偏著頭像木頭一樣直直的楞在那什麼反應也沒有。  
“konny？”  
“去你的。滾。”  
kondraki用一種近乎是咆哮的語氣這麼說著，儘管音量像是沒有一樣。  
也許最近的日子對於kondraki來說的確是過於枯燥以至於他沒有任何突破點去發洩積壓的情緒，沒什麼需要忙活的文書（當然只是對於我們的好站點主管來講），沒有需要處決的危險專案，甚至是咖啡機的濾紙都有好好換，scp-408也只是因為他沒有外勤工作而只能老實本分地待在收容室。  
偏偏還是在他就著波本威士卡吞下了大把的藥片之後那只討厭的三眼柴郡貓破門而入來找他的麻煩。  
kondraki感到了明明應該是被習慣了的煩躁。

同樣不需要理由，clef的下半身被扒光了。  
“以前沒見你這麼著急啊konny.”  
“…閉上你的臭嘴。”  
或許拿吻堵上好些。kondraki用力咬上了clef的唇瓣狠狠吸吮，牙齒碰在一起，兩人都發出粗重的喘息在心底咒罵對方，更讓這個親吻顯得有些過於粗暴和笨拙。在一個kondraki在上的場合當然不會有多餘的調戲和情調的部分，滿臉胡髭的男人簡單地從沾灰的櫃子裏翻找一陣拿出一瓶還沒拆封的潤滑液，似乎也只是愛開玩笑的同事或者下級之類的人送的，草草撕開包裝擠出一堆粘稠液體在clef的下腹。掛著誇張笑臉的男人被掰著肩頭轉過身面對著牆壁，結了厚繭的手指一戳進後穴clef就猛然罵出一句髒話，或許只是習慣了對方粗暴的，比起叫擴張潤滑還不如稱作單純是沾著潤滑液用手指插別的男人屁眼的動作，甚至不忘加上幾句嘲諷之類可能會導致自己肛裂的行為。  
“嘿konny、我說…哈，你的手指真是高貴都不往裏伸伸…？還是說他們和你的雞巴一樣短小無力？”  
clef說完沒多久就後悔了。  
畢竟一般情況下在進行性活動的時候謊言之父後悔的次數和機會會多很多。  
kondraki拽著他後腦的發絲用扭打一般的架勢把他壓在一旁的桌子上，抓著肉實的臀瓣磨蹭幾下就完全挺入，沒有充分做足前戲強硬的進入令clef抓狂著發出變調的叫喊，倒不是因為爽而是因為痛得不行。clef不得不伸手去套弄自己的老二來舒緩一下，不想kondraki抓起自己的手腕反剪在背後。kondraki一手摁著clef掙扎的手臂一手揪著他的頭髮往後拽，用力快速地頂入深處而不給那人喘氣的機會。也許只是像單純的發洩一般，kondraki甚至低頭咬上了clef的斜方肌，並不是像情侶調情般的廝磨，而是像捕獵的肉食性動物一樣把牙齒狠狠嵌進肉裏。  
“kon、konny…呃啊……！”  
謊言之父那張平日巧舌如簧的嘴在身後猛烈的攻勢下發出斷續破碎的呻吟並夾雜著些那人昵稱的音節，高潮時他甚至沒能喘得上氣大口咳嗽了幾下，痙攣的括約肌絞得kondraki的動作放慢了些，接下來的體驗也說不上好受。  
kondraki直接翻上了桌面架起clef一條腿換個姿勢繼續衝撞著，沒有刻意尋找但對於男性直腸來講有些過粗的性器前端總是準確無誤地重重碾過前列腺在肉壁上的凸起讓clef的甬道本能地絞緊。  
隔音極佳的辦公室本來安靜得嚇人，只不過現在是彌漫著二人的喘息與交合處發出的淫糜水聲，不時地伴隨著無謾罵目的的髒話，冰冷的空氣被滾燙的欲望充斥著蓋過了一切，直到kondraki把精液射進深處。  
kondraki還是決定應該給某些三眼綠型道個歉，簡單做過清理之後他們便在辦公室的沙發上共蓋著一條毯子相擁。辦公室的氣味變得非常糟糕，但kondraki還是感到心情放鬆不少並懷抱著有些肥贅但手感很好的clef睡著了。

clef：某些渾身冒綠油的戀物癖打著打著就把我上了，作者寫的什麼狗屁劇情？  
我：嗯哼，黃色文章的套路是不管多麼離譜一定要把主人公搞起來。

謝謝你讀到這裏，我們一起去肛腸科探望可憐的譜號吧。

**Author's Note:**

> clef：某些渾身冒綠油的戀物癖打著打著就把我上了，作者寫的什麼狗屁劇情？  
我：嗯哼，黃色文章的套路是不管多麼離譜一定要把主人公搞起來。
> 
> 謝謝你讀到這裏，我們一起去肛腸科探望可憐的譜號吧。


End file.
